


[PodFic] Spinning Madly

by WinterKoala



Series: Wood Work [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addictive hobbies, But not that kind of addition, Gen, New obsessions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spinning yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic for Part 4 of the WoodWork Series called Spinning Madly.</p><p>"Because, you just knew when Sherlock picked up a new hobby, he'd obsess until he knew everything, didn't you? Even if it's spinning yarn?"  Chappysmom</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] Spinning Madly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spinning Madly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629775) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



> I managed to finish this faster then the previous piece called Which Craft? Which should be Part 3 so this is out of order. That one would take a bit longer, since there is a few chapter in there.

### Work Text:

| 

## Stream

Stream with Music

Stream Without Music

## Downloads

Please Leave Comments to the Author and the PodFic Creator. 
  * [MP3 with Music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ny167nk706xkqvk/%5BMusic%5D%0A%0A_Part_4_Spinning_Madly.mp3) | **Size:** 6.51 MB | **Duration:** 7 min 00 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 with Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRREluNk8tNC1vZEU/edit?%0A%0Ausp=sharing) | **Size:** 6.51 MB | **Duration:** 7 min 00 Sec| GoogleDrive
  * [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vv97m5wexbbai87/Part_4_Spinning_Madly.m%0A%0Ap3) | **Size:** 5.92 MB | **Duration:** 6 min 21 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRY1pWdGE5aHBGYzg/edit?%0A%0Ausp=sharing) | **Size:** 5.92 MB | **Duration:** 6 min 21 Sec| GoogleDrive



## Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom

**Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[Spinning Madly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629775)  
---|---


End file.
